New Begining
by Gune23
Summary: When Anthony Dinozzo was just a everyday Baltimore cop, then he met someone who would give him a gift that would change his life. AU Starts from before season 1 and will go from there.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Dinozzo sat down heavily on the bar stool. It had been one of those days where he wondered why he ever became a cop in the first place. Tony would say that it was because chicks dig guys with a badge, but for those who knew the real Tony Dinozzo, it was because he just liked helping people. He felt it deep in his bones that he was doing the right thing being a cop, but after a day like today, he just didn't see a point.

The old barman came over and planted a cool beer right in front of Tony.

"Rough day, Anthony?"

Tking off his jacket and putting it on the bar to his left, Tony used his free hand to grab the beer and take a nice long sip.

"Next time I go to arrest someone, Henry, remind me just to shoot them. Paperwork would be a bitch, but at least I'd sleep a bit better at night."

Henry just chuckled.

"Court didn't turn out the way you wanted to, I'm taking it?"

Tony sighed. "I had done everything by the book to nail this dirtbag. No-fuck ups my end so everything would be smooth sailing once it went to court. So I dont know how the smug bastard did it, but he was able to get off on a stupid technicality."

Tony took another mouthful of beer.

"This guy was as guilty as sin, too. One of those guys that you just look at and know that hes bad news."

Tony sighed and stared at the bottom of beer bottle.

Henry just nodded and went back to cleaning empty glasses. He could tell that Tony just wanted to vent, and he had fulfilled his duty as a barman and listened. Tony had been coming in long enough for the other man to know when to just leave him alone.

Tony had the small Irish pub just over a year ago. He had just moved into the area and had spent a week just wandering around getting himself familar with the surrounding area. He had been with the Baltimore police force a week when he found this joint after a rather rough day. When he went inside for the first time he had immediatley liked the place. It was a rundown, dimly lit sort of place that most wouldnt look twice at which suited Tony just fine.

Ever since then he had always come in to get away from everything, for a little while at least.

The sound of the front door opening caused Tony to look up from his beer.

A woman with long dark brown curls had stepped into the bar. She was of average height and was wearing a pair of dark grey cargo pants that were tight enough to look painted on. A dark red

v-neck did nothing to hide her obviously fit body, either.

She stood in the doorway surveying her surroundings. To Tony, it looked as if she was assesing the place, checking exits and looking for any sign of attack. Apparently satisfied that all was well, she walked into the room. Striding confidently past tony she sat four seats to his left and quietly ordered a soda from Henry.

Tearing his eyes away from the woman, Tony finished off his beer and pushed himself off the seat with a small groan. As he passed the woman, heading towards the bathroom, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her give him a small smile.

Tony stumbled a little when he saw it. He saw right off that she was a beautiful woman to begin with, but when she smiled it mulriplied her beauty a tenfold. Getting a hold of himself, he kept on walking towards the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder as he went in, he noticed a flash of gold coming from around her neck.

Walking to the stall, his mind wandered elsewhere. After the week he just had, he didn't really want to spend his time with anyone this weekend. In fact, he was planning on just kicking back with some sports and movies and in the process try and forget about the week previous. This woman in the bar was able to change that in matter of seconds. She looked sexy as hell, no doubt about that, but there was also a hardness about her that made him instantly curious.

Finishing up ,Tony looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had forgone changing for the want of a nice relaxing drink at Henry's, so he was wearing one his best Armani suits aswell as his lucky silk blue tie.

Turning and drying his hands with the paper towel ,Tony thanked the gods that Henry kept the place relativley clean. '_Go get her, Dinozzo.'_

Smiling to himself, Tony pushed the bathroom door open about a foot when he noticed three men enter the bar and take seats right behind the woman.

As soon as Tony had spotted them, he knew something was plain _wrong_ about them. Ever since he was little, he had always been able to spot the people that were just plain bad news. From a kid at college who carried around a huge rambo knife in his pants to the uncle who had smiled just a bit too much. He knew that there was something just _worng _with them.

Closing the door quietky so he wasn't noticed, Tony silenty cursed himself for leaving his weapons at home. _Fucking courts, _Tony cursed silently.

Thinking quickly, Tony fished his mobile phone out of his pants and called a buddy of his who owed him a favour.

Going to the furthest stall from the door, Tony whispered into the phone.

"Brad, it's Tony, you busy at the moment?"

"_Yer man, quiet night tonight for a change."_

Listening into the phone, Tony quickly peered out the stall making sure no-one could hear him.

"Yeah, quiet nights are the best, but listen, I need you to do me a massive favour and head over to Henry's pub for me. I think I got a situation brewing, and I may need some back up."

"_Sure thing, traffic isnt too bad so we should be there within 10 minutes, try not to kill anyone before we get there ya here?_

Letting out a breath in relief, Tony said. "I havent yet! But thanks man, you're a life saver. Get here as soon as you can, but leave off the lights. I'm thinking too much noise, and these guys will get spooked and the shit will hit the fan, if you know what I mean."

"_Will do. Stay safe and dont do anything stupid, we are on our way."_

Tony listened to the phone for another ten seconds before closing it. Taking a deep breath, he gently opened the bathroom to look out into the bar.

Henry was cleaning glasses almost in front of the exotic woman now sitting at the bar. If there was trouble, there wouldn't be much at all that he could do. At heart, he was a gentle old soul who loved his bar and the regulars who came by night to night.

Oddly enough, the woman was sitting quietly sipping her drink in a seemingly calm manner. If it wasn't for the fact that her knuckles were white from holding her glass tightly, Tony would have assumed that she didn't notice or care about the three men that kept throwing her looks.

As one of the men seemed to be getting up, Tony pushed the bathroom open with a bang, barely glancing at the men all looking at him, he strolled confidently up to the woman, who was now looking at him with a barely conceiled curiosity. Picking a seat right next to her, he sat down with a wide smile.

"Sorry, I took so long sweet cheeks, Alex and Paula called and said they were running late. So, I just told them to meet us here, and we'll all go down to dinner together."

The woman went from looking slightly confused to wary in barely a second, but she played along neverless.

"Did they say how long they would be? I wouldn't want to miss the show after dinner."

The sound of her accent hit him right below the belt. To him, it was a mixture of middle eastern and sex, and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Oh, you know them. Could be anywhere between ten minutes tand an hour," Tony said, forcing a chuckle.

The woman was about to respond when the man from earlier got up and stood directly behind them.

Tensing slightly, Tony swivveled in his chair and faced the man fully. He noticed that his two friends were still seated but watching intently. Now that Tony was close to the men he noticed a few things. They all were sort of scruffy looking as if they had just woken up, even thoough it was five o'clock in the afternoon. The man in front of him was sweating up a storm and had a glazed look in his eyes. _ Just my luck, junkies. _

Looking up into the glazed eyes of the man in front of him, Tony cursed his luck. _If I get blood on this suit, I'm going to be _very_ pissed. _"Can I help you?" Tony asked with a firm tone, hoping that the junkie would get smart and not decide to start something.

The mans eyes darted between Tony and the woman sitting beside him. She had also turned around and was facing the junkie and his friends.

"Dun wanna talk to you mister, pretty lady wants to sit with us." Tony glared at the man, but before he could say anything, the woman next to him snorted.

"The only way I would agree to that was if I was dead, and even then I doubt you could hustle up the manpower to get me over there."

"I think you mean 'mustle' up the manpower love" said Tony with a small smile, making sure to keep all three men in his view.

It took a couple of seconds for the insult to register, but when it did the man standing pulled out a flick knife that had a five-inch blade.

Pointing it at the woman sitting next to him he snarled out, "Yous coming with us _now._"

Tony growled in the back of his throat and was about to tackle the knife weilder when the woman jumped off her stoll, quicker then hed ever seen someone move, grabbed the wrist holding the knife and pulled.

The dulled reflexes of the junkie caused him to stumble forwards which was close enough for her to use her other hand to pull the mans head down to smack it hard against the bar top. The force of the impact caused the junkie to drop to the floor in an unconcious heap.

The speed in which this happened had left Tony flat footed. He had never seen a woman move like that before. It was just so _cool_.

The other two men looked down at their unconcious friend stunned before both of them stood up and lunged at the supposed easy target. Tony in a suit.

_I really should feel insulted. _Tony smirked as the first junkie came withing striking distance. Tony gripped the beer bottle bheind him by the neck. He swung it wide and as hard as he could, smashing it over the head of the closest junkie, efectively knocking the second junkie out of the fight.

Tony didn't have enough time to recover from knocking the second guy out, so he was unprepared for the last junkie as he plowed into the gut of Tony. Tony's back hit the bar with a jolt of pain. He let out an "oomph" as all the air left his lungs.

The junkie went to take a swing at Tony but didn't take into account the woman behind him.

After the first guy had gone down, she hadn't been idle. She watched as Tony took down the second guy but get hit by the third. While the last man wasnt paying attention, she had walked up behind him and pulled him off Tony by the back of his jacket. Tony used this and swung a good meaty punch to the other man's face.

The force of the punch spun the junkie around, which put him in prefect position to meet to smaller fist of the woman.

Dazed, the junkie started to stumble towards the exit.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, buddy," Tony said as he strolled purposely past the fuming woman, towards the stumbling junkie.

Reaching out, Tony grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and shoved him head first into an empty booth, breaking the table and knocking the last man unconcious.

Wincing at the damage he had caused, Tony looked over his shoulder to the gaping Henry.

"Sorry 'bout that, Henry. Chuck it on my tab, will you?"

The still shell shocked bartender just nodded.

Tony looked at the woman who was looking back with an appreciative look. _ Heh, I've still got it. _

"All right over there?" He asked

The smaller woman gave him a small smile and a nod as she straitened her clothes. Henry seemed to snap out of his stupor and gave Tony a smile.

"I'm good thanks, Tony. I'll call cops ,then?"

Tony shook his head with a smile. "I called them as soon as they stepped into bar, Henry."

The woman looked surprised so Tony elaborated. "I called them as soon as I saw these guys. Only had to look at them to see that they were trouble, so I called in some friends of mine. They should be here as any minute now."

Just as Tony finished speaking, two uniformed police officers stormed into the bar with weapons drawn.

Tony turned around and smiled as the two officers looked over the scene. "Well, well, well, the cavalry has finally decided to arrive."

"Heya, Tony, what happened here? Didn't like the décor?" One of the officers smiled.

Tony laughed. "Nah, man I thought I'd make a first date rememberable by adding three dirtbags to the mix. Was actually kinda fun."

Behind him, the woman snorted out a laugh as Henry muttered to himself.

One of the officers smiled. "Can you give us a hand Tony, while Alex does thestatements?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Brad."

Tony helped Brad load the three junkies into the squad car as the other officer got statements off Henry and the woman that had made Tony's night _very_ interesting.

"Thanks for that,Tony," Tony just nodded to Brad as he gathered his partner and prepared to leave.

"Thank you for the help, Brad. When you take them back to the station, mention it to Jennings. I think she has a cold case that could have something to do with these three goons. I'll add my own statement tomorrow when I get in."

Brad nodded as he left.

Tony turned around to see Henry packing up for the night. "It's been a rough night, Anthony" Tony could understand that. Henry was pretty much retired and only had the bar for the company of old friends who usually came in. His wife even came in from time to time to help run the place, so things went south it made the place seem colder than it usually was.

"Take care of yourself, Henry" Tony said as he grabbed his jacket off the stool where he had left it. He looked over at the woman as she gathered her own jacket off the table. Tony turned and heared the footsteps of the woman as she followed him out. Tony held the door open and let the woman leave the bar first.

Tony immediatley was addicted to how she smelt. He didnt know what it was, but it was sublime.

"Todah," She murmered as she walked past, squinting at the afternoon sun.

Tony walked to stand beside her while donning his shades.

"You need a lift?"Tony asked her, praying to god that her answer was yes.

For reasons Tony couldn't identify, he didn't want his brief time with her to end. They had barely spoken to each other before the fight but had gotten a pretty good vibe off her from their fake conversation.

"There is no need. I was seeing the sights when I stopped here."

Tony put on his best Dinozzo smile. "It's still rather early, so do you feel up for a guided tour?"

Holding his breath, Tony waited for an answer.

She had a thoughtful look on her face, and Tony felt his heart plummet as he figured she was about to turn him down. A small smile lifted Tony's fear. "I would like that."

If anything, Tony's grin only got larger. "Before we do anything, we havent been properly introduced. The names Anthony Dinozzo, but everyone calls me Tony," He said while putting out his hand.

She smiled as she grapsed his hand in her own. "I am Ziva David."

**A/N. Yes I have started another fic. I started this just as something to get me over writers block bt it kinda grew from there. Yes it is another What If. Fic but hey I wanted to do one my way :P Havent decided if im going to do my own version of each episodes or what yet. Depends on what feedback I get really. I will tell you now tho, dont expect to see the rest of the team so soon. Im tihnking at least 4 – 5 chappies until they get there :P Anyway enjoy my latest fic and yes it will take a while for me to update. I have many many other things im working on until I get my muse to go where I want it.**

**A/N 2. Oh almost forgot, dont own anything to do with NCIS.**

**A/N 3. Huge love goes to pygmymuse who was my Beta for this. Shes been a HUGE help and I wouldnt have posted this for months without her!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch wasn't a date, not by his definition, and Ziva found herself agreeing with it. Still, she had told him that she would see him. That wasn't hard. She did want to see him, and now that she had finally gotten the results of this background check, she knew that he wasn't out to hurt her. Some might say that she was just being paranoid, getting a background check on her date--boyfriend? She wasn't sure what to call him at this point, but she knew she wasn't being too cautious. Not in her circumstances. She had learned long ago that she couldn't be too careful, especially in her line of work. As she made her way up the steps into the precinct, she couldn't help the flush that spread over her features. She had been with Tony almost every day for the last three weeks and yet he had not made a move to sleep with her.

At first, she found it chivalrous, perhaps charming, but now she found it slightly annoying. She wanted Tony, badly, and as soon as she could get him he was going to regret making her wait. She looked at her watch. How long did she have--how long would they have? Time enough.

She approached the desk sergeant, looking around for Tony. He wasn't at any of the desks that she could see from here. "I'm looking for Detective DiNozzo."

_"_DiNozzo's not here," said the old desk sergeant, not even bothering to look up from whatever he was writing.

This made Ziva frown. Why would Tony ask to meet her when he wasn't even here? She could hear distant shouting from a closed office at the back of the squad room. She thought she heard someone yell the name "DiNozzo."

"Do you know when he will return?"

" No, I don't, and I don't care, lady." The man turned away, ignoring her. She grabbed a hold of the counter to keep herself from grabbing a hold of him and using her knife to peel off his nails.

"Where is his desk?" she asked. "I will wait for him."

"It's okay, Roscoe, I've got this," a woman's voice said from behind her before the desk clerk could rebutt her again. Ziva turned to face her. Tony had said his partner was a woman, but she hadn't paid any attention to that before. Now she did. Ziva could appreciate the beauty of the other woman. She was a solid looking blonde with blue eyes. The kind of woman that men threw themselves at, the type that Tony would throw himself at, and yet she seemed unaware of that effect. Ziva didn't feel threatened, though. There was nothing in her demeanor or the way she walked to make Ziva feel that the other woman was anything more to Tony than a partner. She also noticed the slight indentation on her left hand, where a wedding ring would normally reside.

"Tony's in a meeting, but I'll take you through, and you can wait at his desk if you like."

Ziva nodded and smiled. "Thank you, My name is Ziva," Ziva told her, holding out her hand.

Grasping the offered hand, the blonde said, "Constance. You know, Tony hasn't stopped talking about you all month. And the pictures on his phone. Frankly, I thought he was lying."

Ziva laughed. "He usually is." She ignored the reference to the pictures. She could steal his phone later and delete them.

Constance nodded. "Just last week he was sprouting some bullshit about winning an award for a Spanish dancing contest he went to. Now don't get me wrong, he's pretty smooth, but he's just too much of a jock to know how to fandango."

Constance looked over at Ziva and noticed her suddenly flushed face.

"Oh, my god! Please tell me that he was bullshitting!" Constance nearly shouted.

Still blushing at the memory of how it had felt to be in his arms, Ziva let out a small laugh. "It was our third date. He took me to dinner and then stopped off at this small club, one of those ones that you wouldn't even know was there. We stayed on the dance floor almost the whole time, and I can vouch for a fact that that man can surely dance."

What she didn't tell the shocked blonde was that by the end of the night she was quite literally ready to tear his clothes off in the middle of the dance floor, and from the smirk he was sporting he knew it, too. Damn it, why hadn't he done anything about it? Why had he just taken her back to her place with a kiss and a wave goodbye, smirking the whole time?

"You two talking about me? 'Cause my ears are burning. Although, I'm not sure if its because of you two or the earful I just got," a voice said from behind both women.

Ziva turned around, and her face lit up as she spotted her

boyfriend._  
_

_  
__Boyfriend? When did she start referring him as her boyfriend? When have you ever needed a __boyfriend, Ziva? _She silently admonished to herself. She did find it odd. Only a month in the country, and she had fallen in with a man who was a known womanizer, and yet for reasons that had nothing to do with Mossad or her skills and everything to do with being a woman, she found herself starting to like the man with the charming smile. More than she shook her head. As long as it didn't compromise her mission or her work for Mossad, there was no reason why she couldn't see Tony. He was a pleasant diversion, and she could use the stress relief.

"There are other things to talk about other than you, Tony. You know, like the hot rookie that we got a few days ago," Constance shot back at Tony.

Tony just smirked. "Constance, I didn't know you were in the market for a boy-toy. You should have told me. I used to be available."

"I think you're a bit too old to be a boy toy, DiNozzo," Constance growled and then threw the only thing within reach, a box of tissues. The tissue box sailed over Tony's head and disappeared. "Jerk."

Ziva looked between the two of them in amusement. She checked her watch and remembered that they had a time limit. "We have to go, Tony, or you won't be back in time."

Tony just smiled. "Don't stress, Sweet Cheeks, I've got the rest of the afternoon off, so we can start our weekend early," he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"So you're leaving me alone with the old boys club? Thanks for that, DiNozzo."

Tony just smiled as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat. "Suck it up, Connie. You'll get to see my lovely face Monday."

Ziva couldn't stop the grin from widening on her face. She would have plenty of time to do all the things she wanted to do to him. Hopefully Tony lived up to all the hype.

Shaking her head, Constance huffed, "Don't call me Connie, DiNozzo." She hit Tony in the arm as he walked past her. Turning to Ziva, she smiled. "It was nice meeting you anyway, Ziva. Give me a call if you wanna have lunch sometime; I've got all sorts of juicy stories I could tell you about Casanova over here."

Ziva smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Behind her, Tony groaned. "I am so not going to like where this is going."

Constance stuck her tongue out at Tony as she walked away.

"Let's get out of here, Ziva. I'm taking you to a great Italian place just around the corner from my place. The best lasagna I have ever had--Well, apart from my own, anyway," Tony said as he started walking towards the exit.

Ziva followed with a small smile on her face, never noticing the looks of envious men and jealous women as they left the building.

The restaurant that Tony took her to had a very classy atmosphere, she noticed as they sat down. Since it was just after lunch, there weren't many patrons around, but the women they did see were wearing furs and diamond earrings, and the men were in designer suits. All of it made Ziva feel immensely under-dressed.

"Tony, what are we doing here?" Ziva demanded in aggravation. The whole way over, Tony had been doing his absolute best to drive her insane from the heated looks and the lazy swirls he drew on her back as they walked out of the police precinct and into the restaurant. What started off as a slow heat of arousal had turned into a towering inferno, and all the while Tony just smiled.

"We are having lunch, Ziva. Why, what did you think we were doing?" he said innocently. She was about to retort when she felt him put his hand on her knee.

Any reply she might have had was cut off as he gently stroked her knee cap.

Food was the last thing on her mind at this point. "I'm not that hungry for food at the moment, Tony." She said seductively. She felt another surge of heat as his eyes darkened with desire.

"I'll be right back, Tony. I need to use the rest room," she said quickly, missing the contact almostimmediately as she stood and knocked Tony's hand off her knee.

Tony looked at her in concern, worried that he has stepped over a line that he wasn't aware of. He had thought he had read her responses properly.

Ziva gave him a brief smile. "I'm fine, Tony. I just realized that I was a bit too under-dressed for this place and wanted to freshen up a little bit."

Tony relaxed, and a smile of relief overtook his face. "You don't need to do that, Ziva. You're the most beautiful woman in the room."

Ziva looked down as she blushed. _Since when do you blush for anyone, Ziva? You haven't done that since you were a child!_  
Quietly excusing herself, she left the table and headed towards the bathroom. Looking back at their table, she saw that Tony was engrossed in the menu. Making a quick detour, she grabbed the first available waitress.  
Slipping the woman a twenty, she whispered furiously into her ear. Pulling back, she saw the waitress smile and nod before nearly running away.

Quickly racing into the bathroom, Ziva checked her reflection before almost running back out to her table. She watched Tony smile as she got closer.

As she sat down, she said, "I ordered us some drinks when I went past the bar."

Tony nodded as he handed her a menu. "Anything kosher enough for you?"

She grinned at him. "You."

"That's dessert," he said with a smile.

"But what if I want to skip the main course and go straight for dessert?" Ziva asked with a seductive smile.

Tony was about to reply when the waitress arrived with their drinks. A glass of water was placed in front of Ziva, and as the waitress went to place the coke in front of Tony, everything seemed to slow down.

Tony watched as the drink seem to slip out of the waitress' hand. He stared as the drink slowly arced and went all over one of his favorite silk shirts. He couldn't stop himself from getting soaked, but he didn't miss was the tiny smile out of the corner of Ziva's mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" the young waitress whined.

Tony's suspicions were confirmed when Ziva came to the defense of the young woman.

"It's all right; these things happen. Could we just get the check, please?" Ziva said as Tony wiped his shirt with a napkin.

The young waitress scurried away to do Ziva's bidding.

"I know you had something to do with this, Ziva." Tony growled.

Ziva just smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you mean, Tony. We should go to your place, though. You should take a shower before you end up all sticky."

"Ohhh, I see how this is now," Tony mock glared, and Ziva just smiled in response.

_  
_Tony wasn't kidding when he lived just around the corner. The drive over was silent, and barely ten minutes later they were walking through his front door.

"Just make yourself comfortable, Zee, and I'll be back out in five," Tony began as he loosened his tie.

"Don't take too long, Tony," Ziva warned playfully as she walked into his lounge. She turned around and looked Tony up and down.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand to....clean up?"

Tony tried his best to hide how much her forwardness was turning him on. "I will be five minutes--just five minutes--and then I plan on showing you why I insisted we wait for a free weekend," Tony told her before almost running into the bathroom to change.

Ziva's eyes followed him. She allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips as she shook her head. Suddenly, nerves settled at the bottom of her stomach. She was no stranger to sex, but somehow this was different. For starters, Tony had spent weeks seducing her. That was a first for her. She was accustomed to men nearly throwing themselves at her, but this slow seduction was a brand new experience, one that she thoroughly enjoyed even though she also found it very frustrating.

Ziva heard the shower start and had to grab onto the couch to force herself not to join him.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around at her surroundings. She was looking at a typical bachelor pad, with a huge TV dominating the center of the room, with two huge bookcases filled with DVDs.

As she walked over to have a look, she heard the shower shut off. Concentrating on the DVD titles, she tried not to think about a very hot, very wet Tony drying himself off, the slow movement of the towel across his body... She shook her head. She would not think about it, not yet. Time for that later.

All of a sudden, Tony burst out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of jeans. Completely ignoring Ziva, he raced out the front door. A shocked Ziva took only a few seconds to follow him, stopping when she saw Tony at the front door of the apartment next door.

Shaking on the handle, Tony swore as he found it was locked. Ziva finally heard the muffled screams coming from within the apartment and understood why Tony had raced out. Swearing softly, she pulled out her knife just as Tony took two steps back and slammed his shoulder into the door. Either the door was barely hanging on, or Tony was a lot stronger than he looked.

As the door fell over, Tony raced through, followed closely behind by Ziva, still wielding her knife. Her training made her take notice of her surroundings. The owners were either moving out or just moved in by the amount of boxes lining the walls. Tony had raced ahead, following the sounds of a struggle.

They ended up in the bedroom where a man was yelling at a crying woman on the ground. Her lip and nose were bleeding, and a bruise was already forming under her eye. The man didn't even seem to notice that they were there, so when he raised his fist to strike the crying woman, Tony grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it behind his back before slamming him face first into the wall.

"Ziva, check on Rosy," Tony ordered, nodding his head in the direction of the woman on the floor.

Ziva raced over and started checking on the sobbing woman. As soon as she got close, "Rosy" latched onto Ziva in a tight embrace. "He... He was just going to talk. Oh, god, Ben's supposed to be home soon... What will he think?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Ziva said, frowning.

"This isn't any of your goddamn business. Now let me go, and get the fuck out!" The man Tony was holding spat out. In response, Tony pulled the man back slightly before slamming him back into the wall.

"I did not give you permission to speak, vermin. There are ladies present so speak like that again, and you'll be eating through a straw for the next six months," Tony growled out.

Ziva found herself distracted by Tony's rippling muscles and cursed silently. It was not the time to get all hot and bothered.

"I shouldn't have let him in. Just... He can go, just make him go, and when Ben gets here, things will be okay. It will be okay," Rosy insisted, and Tony looked up from the man with surprise.

"What? You want me to let him go? Rosy, I'm a cop. I can help you. I can put him away for a good while. Protect you."

Rosy shook her head. "I don't want that. I just want him gone. "

"Rosy?" Ben's voice called from the other room. "Rosy? Are you okay? Oh, DiNozzo. Wait, what is that bastard doing here? Rosy, you swore you wouldn't talk to him." Ben started to walk over to the now shaking man.

Rosy got to her feet and stepped in between them and walked over to him. "I'm so sorry, Ben. He said he wanted to talk, to sort things out. I didnt think this would happen again."

"It's okay," he told her. "We are leaving this place, and you never have to worry again. I promised you that, remember?"

Rosy nodded and sobbed silently into Ben's chest. Over her head, he was glaring daggers at the pale man.

Ziva quietly walked over to Tony and whispered, "Why is this man more scared of Ben than the person holding him?"

Tony smirked and spoke low enough so that only the three of them could hear. "Ben just finished marine training about a month ago and managed to get stationed stateside. He could kill this one easy, like he was swatting a fly."  
Ziva just smirked, leaning down to whisper in the man's ear. "I could do the same thing and get away with it."

Tony just looked at her in amusement.

_  
_"C'mon you," Tony said pulling the man away from the wall and marching him to the front door. Rosy and Ben broke apart and followed them, Ben quietly whispering comforting words to Rosy.

As Tony got into the hallway, he pulled the man a little closer. "If I even hear you came anywhere near Ben and Rosy again, I'll make sure they put you in a cell with a very friendly biker by the name of Bubba. He just_**loves**_fresh meat like you."

Letting him go, the man was about to run when Ziva swiftly elbowed past Tony and grabbed the man's hand. She twisted it a little, and Tony heard the small snap as something broke in the man's hand. He fell to his knees with a scream."I will just kill you if I find you again."

"She'll be all right," Ziva told him, looking over at Rosy and Ben. Then she hooked her hand in Tony's beltloop and pulled him back into his apartment while Rosy and Ben looked on with smirks on their faces.

The door closed behind Tony, and before he could take two steps, Ziva had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No more waiting, Tony," Ziva said just before she kissed him passionately.

His mind clearly not on talking, Tony carried Ziva back into his bedroom.

Many many hours later, Tony stood naked in front of his fridge, trying valiently to salvage something that could resemble food.

From the other room, he could hear the sound of the shower running and smiled. '_That was_ **so** _worth the wait.'_

Suddenly his cell phone rang from the kitchen table. Tony picked up on the third ring. "DiNozzo here"

"Heya, man. How's it going?"

"Dude! haven't heard from you in a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry, this isn't a social call, but I thought I'd better give you a heads up. Your FBI file was accessed about a week ago. I had you flagged, so I was notified immediatley when it was accessed. Trying to trace itback, I came up against a brick wall."

"Could it be anyone from the family? They were pretty pissed after we shut the syndicate down." Tony said, listening as Ziva continued showering.

"No, it wasn't them, Tony. Whoever they were, the request went through official channels. That means it was either someone on our side, or someone we are working with. You sure you havent pissed off anyone more than usual?"

Tony laughed as he walked towards the shower."No, no more than usual, but I may have an idea of who it is."

"Care to share?"

"Sorry, bro, not yet. But I'll keep you posted...Maybe." Tony teased before hanging up. He looked back at the door to the bathroom. The shower had shut off, and there was a very beautiful woman waiting for him. He tossed the phone aside and jogged over to the door. "Oh, Ziva..."

**A/N: **Wow a chapter out of nowhere! What is the world coming to! Big huge ass thanx to Pygmymuse for all her help and support. Anyway im starting on the next chapter so i hope it will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed this one anyway :P


End file.
